A Trip To Washington
by lf586
Summary: Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler take a trip to Washington, DC where nothing goes as planned. PLEASE REVIEW!


A Trip to Washington

"Ross, did you pack a change of clothes for Emma?" asked Rachel for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"Yes, and I packed extra bottles, diapers, food, toys, and everything else you may possibly think of," replied Ross. Ross and Rachel, while on vacation in Washington, D.C., were planning on taking Emma with them while they toured the city with Chandler and Monica. Rachel, being as neurotic as always, had been driving Ross crazy all morning.

"I know, it's just that we aren't going to be back to the hotel until after dinner, and I want to be sure that we are prepared for any situation. Especially after what happened yesterday while we were in Georgetown. I told you that we should have brought Emma's winter jacket. But you insisted that she would be fine."

"Rachel, you are being ridiculous. Who expected it to be 40 degrees, in the middle of September? Calm down, we have everything we could possibly need today. We need to get going. We told Chandler and Monica that we would meet them in the lobby five minutes ago. And with all of Emma's stuff that I have to carry, it may take a few more minutes for me to make it down there," said Ross.

"Ross, are you going to be able to walk around D.C. with all of those bags? I mean, we aren't backpacking across country here. Just a nice tour of our nation's capital," teased Chandler.

"Very funny, Chandler. Rachel insisted that we bring all of this. I mean, you never know when Emma might need her rain boots. There is a chance that she may learn to walk today and, if she does, it may happen to be raining. You can never be too prepared," replied Ross sarcastically.

"Ross, I don't understand why you don't see the need to take every precaution when it comes to our daughter. You just never know what may happen, and I know that I want to be prepared."

"Okay, enough already. We need to get going. It's already noon and we have a lot of ground to cover. Chandler, did you remember the maps I asked you to bring?" asked Monica.

"Monica, I told you already that I do not need any maps. I lived in D.C. for two years while I was in graduate school. I know D.C. just as well as I know New York. Now follow me outside. To get to the monuments all we have to do is go down a few blocks and make a left. Or wait, maybe it's a right," said Chandler.

"Oh, this should be interesting. I just hope that you know what you're doing. I am in no mood to be wandering aimlessly around the city, especially after yesterday's fiasco. You promised it was a five minute walk to Georgetown, and it ended up taking us an hour because you first took us in the total opposite direction," said Monica.

"Trust me, this time I know what I doing. I mean, give me a break about yesterday. It was the first time I had been back to D.C. in ten years. My memory of the city was a little off. But seriously, today I am ready to go. I guarantee you we will be arriving at the White House in approximately fifteen minutes. If I'm wrong, dinner will be on me tonight," replied Chandler.

"Sounds good to me," said Ross. "Let's get going. I don't know how long I am going to last if I have to lug all this stuff around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour walk with Chandler leading the way, Monica, Ross, Rachel, and Emma had yet to see the White House or any other monument.

"Chandler, you must be kidding me. We have been wandering through D.C. for over an hour now and I haven't seen one sign of the monuments. And I think we passed this building three times already. I'm not walking anymore until you stop and ask someone for directions," said Monica impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll ask this student walking towards us. When I was a student here I knew how to get anywhere in the city. I sure he will be able to point us in the right direction. Hey! Excuse me! Do you have a minute?" yelled Chandler to the passing student.

"I don't think he can hear you, Chandler," said Rachel. "Can't you see that he is listening to his iPod? There is no way he can hear you with his music on."

"Fine. I'll ask someone else. He didn't look like he'd be much help anyway." Another group of students passed, each one either listening to their iPod or talking on their cell phone.

"This is ridiculous! Why is there not one person on this campus without some sort of distraction! I mean, we never had these types of things when we were in school. You just walked to class peacefully, enjoying the surroundings. No cell phones, no music," exclaimed Chandler.

"That's it. I'm getting us a cab. I can't walk around anymore with all of Emma's stuff that Rachel is making me drag around," said Ross. "Taxi!"

"Ross, do you need help with all of that stuff? Do you think it's all going to fit inside the cab?" asked Chandler.

"I can handle it. Just get in," replied Ross. Rachel, Emma, Monica, and Chandler all pile into the cab. Ross is struggling as he tries to close Emma's stroller and put it into the cab.

"Ross, you have to pull the lever on the side!" yelled Rachel from inside the cab. "Let me out, I'm going to do it."

"Rachel, I think I can handle the simple task of putting away a stroller," said Ross. After another minute, Rachel gets out of the cab to close Emma's stroller. She fixes it in one try and gets back into the taxi.

"I was going to do that Rachel. I know how to close it. I was just checking to see something," said Ross.

"Okay, Ross. Whatever you say," teased Monica.

"So Chandler, where are we headed for dinner tonight? I want to go somewhere nice, especially since you are paying. I think we all deserve a treat after all the hassle you've caused us the past few days," said Rachel.

"You know, if you guys weren't so impatient we would have been to the White House in a few more minutes. I know that we are right near it," said Chandler.

"Chandler, just admit that you have no idea where we are. I mean, we all know that you aren't the best when it comes to directions. I don't know why we even listened to you in the first place," teased Monica.

"Remember when we all went mountains for a weekend ski trip and Chandler insisted on leading us on the trails because he said he knew the mountain like the back of his hand? He took of on the most ridiculous trails and we didn't get back to the lodge until 4 hours later," said Rachel.

"And the time in Atlantic City when we wanted to go to the beach and see the ocean and Chandler took us in the complete wrong direction and we ended up at the bay?" said Monica.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough reminiscing for now. Let's just get in the cab and get back to the hotel. I'm ready for a nap," said Chandler.

"You better rest up, Chandler. We have dinner plans later, don't forget! Should we meet you two in the lobby at four? I mean if we have a six o'clock reservation, that should give us about two hours for Chandler to get us there," Rachel joked.

"Very funny, Rach," said Chandler. "Meet us at 5:45, we'll take a cab."


End file.
